Livestock such as hogs are being extensively raised in structures which provide optimum conditions for the growth and health of the livestock. In order to provide proper control and yet segregation of the livestock within the structure, the interior of this structure is normally subdivided into numerous pens. These pens, however, have possessed several structural and operational disadvantages.
More specifically, the known animal pen constructions require a large number of different stock parts in order to build the various desired sizes and configurations of animal pens. For example, many manufacturers stock as many as 80 to 100 different components in order to build up the desired pen structures. The necessity of having to stock this large number of different components is extremely costly in terms of parts inventory, and also makes ordering of the pen structure more difficult.
A further disadvantage of the known pen constructions relates to the manner in which the gate is formed. Most pens utilize a one-piece gate and, since the gates vary in size over a substantial range, this thus requires that the manufacturer stock a large number of different gate sizes. In addition, the structure of the gate must necessarily be different from the structure of the pen sidewalls, which further increases the complexity of the overall pen construction and increases the number of different parts.
The known animal pen constructions are also complex due to the necessity of having to compensate for both manufacturing and assembly tolerances. Many animal pen constructions utilize intermediate posts which connect adjacent sections of the sidewalls. These posts are fixedly connected to the adjacent sidewall sections but, in view of manufacturing and assembly tolerances, the connection between the sidewall sections and the posts normally involves elongated slots so as to permit compensation for the tolerances. This type of structural connection can, however, result in undesired looseness in the overall assembly.
Still a further disadvantage of known animal pen constructions results from the difficulty in maintaining the gate securely latched. In some of the known pen constructions, the gate latch is positioned such that the hogs can cause it to release, either by hitting the latch or by lifting on the gate with their snout. While some known pen constructions have been provided with a hidden latch so as to prevent the hogs from jiggling and releasing the gate, nevertheless the latch structures of this type have been costly and complex, and have made operation of the gate more difficult.
Another disadvantage of some known animal pen constructions is the inability to provide the gate with a suitable hinge which permits the gate to be hingedly opened about either edge. In many usages, particularly when a plurality of pens are disposed in side-by-side relationship, it is desirable to open adjacent gates and move the animals from one pen to the next, sequentially down a row of pens, to permit cleaning of the pens. Thus, the gates must be openable about either edge. Many of the known constructions are unable to accomplish this dual opening function in a satisfactory manner, while at the same time resulting in a simple yet secure gate structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved prefabricated animal pen construction which overcomes the numerous disadvantages which have been elaborated above.
In the improved pen construction of this invention, the sidewalls and gate are of a modular construction which involves a plurality of modular rail sections which are formed in unit lengths, such as lengths of one, two and four feet. These rail sections have cooperating male and female portions on opposite ends to permit the sections to be easily telescopically connected together. In this manner, the sidewalls and gate can all be assembled in the desired length from a selected number of modular sections. In addition, the telescopic male-female connection between the adjacent modular sections automatically compensates for the manufacturing and assembly tolerances.
The present invention also uses a single universal post which can be utilized both in a straight run along the sidewall, and as a corner or gate post. This post permits either one, two, three or four connections thereto, which connections can run straight through the post or at right angles thereto. The post preferably has a large opening extending therethrough which permits the straight run of a sidewall to pass therethrough, with the two adjacent modular sections of the sidewall extending through the opening so that the post can take the load of the sidewall while enabling the telescopic connection between the adjacent sections to compensate for tolerances. While not necessary, the sidewall sections are preferably rigidly connected to the post, as by a muffler-type clamp.
In the animal pen construction of the present invention, there is provided an improved latch structure which cooperates between the gate and the associated post, which latch structure provides extreme strength and rigidity while positively locking the gate in a closed position so that same cannot be accidentally opened by the hogs. This latch structure also functions as a hinge in that it enables the gate to be hingedly opened about either edge, while at the same time the combined hinge-latch structure is structurally simple and involves a minimum number of components.
The pen construction of this invention also possesses substantially improved strength and rigidity, and at the same time permits compensation for the manufacturing and assembly tolerances due to the manner in which the modular wall sections slidably telescope together, and due also to the manner in which the sections cooperate with the posts.
This pen construction also has greater versatility in terms of its adaptability for use in forming pens having different sizes and/or configurations, and yet utilizes a small number of standardized components, such as approximately 12 to 18 different components. For example, the wall panels and gate can be formed from modular wall sections having selected unit lengths, such as lengths of one, two and four feet. In addition, there is provided a single universal post which is usable as a corner post, a gate post or a sidewall post. The latching structure involves a simple slidable latch member, and in addition several small connecting components such as bolts, clamps and the like are provided for joining the various elements together. The total number of components is hence greatly reduced, thereby simplifying the manufacture and assembly of the pen construction, and also minimizing the number of different parts which must be maintained in the manufacturer's inventory.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.